welcome to the Masquarde
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Kenpachi love story, I went ahead and posted it all cause i am too frustrated to fight with chapters. Their lemon. get over it...


Paste your document here...

The dance of the Masquerade

Chapter one: Loneliness and Blood

She walked to source of screaming were no one else seemed to pay attention to the screams of a young child. " Help me! Please !" A little girl screamed again. " No one will hear you. Now let me eat your soul." A rather large creature that resembled a jabberwocky. She glared at it. " Hey Ugly! Pick on someone else." She thrusted her hands out pull her fingers up, triggering her gift. "Welcome to the Masquerade!"

Puppets dressed in old masquerade dress and suits dancing. " Are you still a child? Your spiritual pressure is very strong…yummy." It loomed over her as they the dolls continued to dance in a slow Waltz as she pulled the strings softly and gently. " Run little one ok? I keep it at bay!" The woman looked at the little girl, She was already gone. (Good I can keep it occupied.)

" So, are these dolls supposed to bore me to death? Or just for show sweetie?" It brought it's palmed claw down, it crushed the doll she moved to and replaced it with her dancing with it's partner. It laughed madly. What a ridiculous attack." The woman smirked and pulled out the doll's arm out and jerked it to be a small sword, She had the doll throw her up to the back of it's head and she sliced it's mask. " They're not for show. They have a certain power I can control. Ever since I was a little girl. I could talk to doll's. They… were my only friends." She smiled as the monster disapred into large pile of glass and dust. " Is he gone? " the little girl asked her. The woman smiled slightly. " Yes, it won't hurt you." She grinned and did a curtsie and dimmised her puppets.

" To take a Hollow down like that." A man well past 6 foot with psychotic look on his face held out a sword point it directly at her. " Lets fight" He charged for her. The woman doged it and shot her arms out again. " Welcome to Masquerade." She spoke as her dolls appeared and starting dancing alittle faster.

The Man looked at the dolls dancing around him. " What the hell ?" He asked as the dolls circled around him. " Quit messing with me and fight me dammit!" He brought his sword down and a large yellow thing hit her, but she moved to a puppet that was behind him to the left. " Not as strong as I thought." He muttered in disappointment. The woman smirked and silently pulled out the arm of the puppet and impaled it through his chest and back up.

The man laughed madly and reached left side of his eye to pull off a piece of black cloth. " This way better than fore-play! Hell even better than sex.!"He yelled as yellow skull formed around him. The woman looked at him like he was crazy. " What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked as she heard bells softly playing. " Where the bells coming from?" She looked around franticly.

"You can hear my bells? This is great-" but then he was interrupted by a short pink blur with black. " Thanks for making Kenny really happy!" A small girl with pink hair hung around his neck. He grabbed the little girl with pink hair and said " Yachiru, get back. I'm getting excited" The man said with a perverse look on his face. " Ok Kenny!" She bounced off.

"Don't worry." The man smirked and pointed his sword at her. " I'll be gentle." He brought ups his sword in a strike. " JUST KIDDING!" He sliced all of her puppets. She moved quickly to one of her dolls and frowned. ( I can't keep dogging, I can subdue him I can run and not fight him. I have to use that technique. ) She looked down and smiled.

The woman smiled and began moving her puppets with a swing tempo and they all made a multi-colored dome around the man. " Now listing to the sound of my music." She smirked and made the blade's pop out.

" OOOOOOOO….Giant dog biscuit!" The pink haired girl jumped on the large pile of dolls and cloth. " Jeez…. " She look down and brought the puppets down and immobilized the mountain man as she called him. Millions of needles pierced him and he tried to attack the needles, but they brought him to his knees. " I'm sorry that I had to use that on you. But I have to go home." She left..

Chapter 2: Poetry and blood

Into the shadows we go, surrounded by death

I ask for help and you never come

Forever we ask to be remembered in our crest.

Purest snow tainted with few drops of red.

I await you at the gate of the lights and the shadows, faces of white

As the poem would say " Do not go gentle into that good night"

(I miss you brother, I wish I could be where you are.) She looked to the window where he would linger. " I'm sorry, I kept you waiting Chiku. I am little uneasy." Her brother looked at her smiling sadly. " It's ok Brother, how tall are men supposed to be? I saw a man that taller than you Shisaku." She looked at her brother stormy gray eyes and platinum blond hair. " Don't worry, I bet you still kicked him real good." He looked down with his hands in his pockets. " Anyway, I need to go real quick k? "Shisaku looked up but to late.

Large claws shot out and grabbed her brother. " You'll do…."The monsters took her brother away. " Shisaku! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and ran for them and was pulled her back. " You smell gooooooddd." A monster with a odd mask like the monster she recently took down clawed her chest.

She flew back towards the wall behind her, her chest cramping up, making it hard for her to breath. She looked down and saw a chain in the center of her breasts leading a … her body lying unconisisly, her pale blond hair was splatter around her body her eyes wide and full of sapphire blue. " Look at that look, so full of shock. Perfect." The monster spoke as it hovered over her body. Running a claw finger over her white sundress. " your Skin so lovely. " It spoke then was reaching for the chain. The wall busted causing the monster to move back away from the chain.

" Here it is! This where the spiritual pressure was coming from Kenny." The girl with pink hair and the mountain man looked at Chiku with a disappointed expression. " You can kick my ass but you can't kill a hallow." " You try keeping most of you energy for making a freaking dome like that and not kill. Plus I took one of those thing down!" Chiku yelled at him. " Doesn't matter." He sliced through the monster he called a hallow. It shattered easily. And the funny thing is he was stilling looking at her. " What the hell are you." She shook her head at him. " What the hell you talking about." He took the hilt to the chain and tapped it and she felt like vacuum sucked her up.

Her eyes flashed open and gasped for air. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet." Now will you go on a date with me?" he looked at her. She sighed and looked at him. He did just save her and not mention he didn't judge her about her dolls. She looked in his eyes and saw the look which made her smile softly. She knew the look of loneliness to well. " Ok I agree, But you do something I don't like I end it there." She smiled at him. He grinned like a feral badger and made her giggle. " See you tomorrow." And he left. She shook her head. Wait….." WHAT THE HELL I AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" She yelled again. She looked down. " I guess I'll go see Urahara. Mr Tessai can help me." She sighed and checked her dress. It was ok. And she left.

" Hello Mr. Urahara. I need speak with you and . My wall is smashed, I need it fixed. You can take it outta my salary." She pleaded to Her boss. He sighed " Really?" Tessai walked into the room. " I got it boss." He said. " You kids and your crazy parties." He looked up. " Next time invite me, I'll bring the sake." He grinned. " I'm 24, I don't party. " she looked at him. " I'll go I need to streach my legs anyway." He got up and walked with them back to Chiku's place.

" Big party indeed." Tessa looked at the wall. " I do not party , I do not have friends to party with." She glared at him. " Such a downer, what am I to you Chiku?" He put a hand next to the wall. " Was Captain Zaraki here?" Urahara asked. Chiku looked at him. " Who?" " A guy about this tall, weird crazy creepy smile, liberty spikes with little bells on them?" he described. "Yeah that's him." She looked at him. " Now tell me what happen Chiku." He asked her. Chiku told him about how they first meet and how she beat him then when she got home her brother was taken by the same monsters called "Hallows" and one attacked her and separated her from her body by a chain, then how he had easily slain the monster.

" Then he asked me on a date." She finished. He looked at her concerned at her. " What did you say?" " I told him if he did something I didn't like what he did I end it." She looked at him as Tessai finished the repairs on her wall. " I hope he's not like the last guy you dated." He snapped his fan shut and put it away. " Do you know him Mr. Urahara?" She looked at him. " We worked together once ." He nodded. " What about the Hallow thingy? Are they apart my imagination?" She asked him. " No. Their monster who feed off living souls, the soul reapers such as that man you came across was one. Their soul duties is to kill Hallows and purify them. Later Chiku, take care!" He left her.

Chapter 3: The immortal's predicament.

" So Kenny what are you going to do?" Yachiru asked Kenpachi as ran to the barracks. He stopped and thought for a moment. " I have no clue." He said. " Fuck." He swore. " Let's ask Cue ball!" Yachiru suggested.

Ikkaku was fighting everyone in the squad again until he walked in. Kenpachi cut his kendo stick again. Yachiru bounced and said " Hey Baldy, Kenny has some questions for you!" she smiled as Kenpachi motioned him outside. " Hey Ikkaku, what would you do with a woman?" kenpachi asked. Ikkaku had a huge what the hell is up with you look in his face, honestly shocked he'd ask that. " What?" He asked with a little laughter. Yachiru kicked him in the face as Kenpachi said " Seriously Ikkaku." He stated as seriously. " I honestly don't know Captain. Try YumiChika, but I think he prefers men Try another Captain. ." Ikkaku told him.

Kenpachi was running around in the seritei and ran into Komamura. " Hey Bucket head what do you head captain." He said as he walked away. He groaned and ran for the head Barracks

" Hey old man I need some advice." Kenpachi looked at the old man. Yammamoto opened one eyes slightly and slightly surprised and amused. " Finally decided to take your Kendo seriously?" " Nah I just need what I have to do on a date with a woman." He said. " Well. I don't know what to do, But if remember correctly, Shunsui was quite the lady's manback in the academy.. Go See him" Yammamoto closed again an d went back meditating. " Gotta be kidding me, I went to Ikkaku, then Komamura, and know I have to find the closet pervert." He complained.

Kenpachi banged on the doors to squad 8 doors. Nanao opened the door and asked " Can I help you Captain Zaraki?" She asked as she pushed her glasses up alittle. " Yeah I need to talk your Captain about woman.' He said. She made a face that looked a little annoyed and said " Right this way"

Shunsui was sleeping until his Lt. kicked him. " You have a vistor." " Het closet pervert, I need advice on woman." Kenpachi looked at him. Shunsui rose up quicky and said happly " That's a topic I can agree with. Nanao Fetch us some sake!" He said as Kenpachi sat down. " Like you need any more Sake." She spat and throws his hat at him. Shunsui looked at her with perverted look on his face. " Loove it when you abuse me." She blushed and went to get the sake.

" So …. What she look like? What her personality like? Does she wear glasses?" He asked intrigued. " God what's with you and small girls and glasses, you pedo." He looked at her. " And this is coming from a guy who's 2000 years or older than dating a cute girl who's 24 years old." He countered smirk. " How the hell do you know that? Kenpachi surprised. " You went to the world of the living and now you have a date. I'm stupid, now what does she look like." He asked Nanao returned with the sake poured into both glasses. " Now that I think about it." He puesed to drink his sake. " Long blond hair, dark blue eyes and pale and scrawny, but she can fight." He looked at him." I see, she's Independent and feisty, seems your kinda like girl." He drained his alcohol . " Well first, don't go ape shit and kill every men. Second of all, make sure enjoy yourself and make she's enjoying her self."

" Waiiiiiiittttt. I wana know how you met her!" He stated. Kenpachi explained to him how they met and what happened with the hallows. " And she used a pain ass power, with weird dolls that beat me as they danced." Kenpachi told him. " She's either a fullbringer or a bount." He looked him as Kenpachi finished his sake. " What the fuck is fullbringer, more what's a bount?" Kenpachi looked at him confused. " A Bount is sombodt who can stay young if eat the souls, well reishi anyway, their use little dolls and trinkets." HE explained." A fullbringer, I never met one but, Jushiro has, But a fullbringer is more powerful than a bount, because a fullbringer don't use single weapon, the use multiple, like Quincy only they use bows." He said as he sat back. "hmmm, I hope she a full a bringer" Kenpachi got up and got ready to leave. " I hope she's your kinda girl. Don't bring her rose's or sakura's." He said. Kenpachi looked at him. " why?" he asked. " Because red means love and it might scare her away, and pink is mine. Give her white lilies." He said as he went back to sleep.

( I should go fight people while I can.) he left the barracks.

Chapter 4: The date

Chiku looked out the window and saw the high sun and decided to go outside and saw The mountain man waiting for her in skin tight jeans with chain and a leather biker jacket, holding some white lilies. " Um…what was your name?" He asked her . Chiku twitched and turned back to the house. " Hey I'm serious woman stop, I got these for you." He held out the lilies out to her. " How did you know I like these? Oh, I'm Chiku Hitogoroshi." She looked at him. " Kenpachi Zaraki." He looked at her. She was dressed in a baggy black top with a skull on it and some slimming black pants, her hair being held by shredded red ribbon in a lose pony tail. " Where we going?" she asks as she snaked her elbow around his muscular arm and walked with him.

They stopped at restaurant and he order himself 5 loafs of bread and she order her some wanizashi and tea. " Tell about me yourself." She looked and smiled. " Not much to say, I grew up in town Zaraki, I had no name, I stole the name Kenpachi, I raised the little pink runt named Yachiru. We worked together and took over squad 11 of the 13 courts. You?" he looked at her. " well, I was an orphan but my brother took care of me until I was 21 and he died. I was always alone, I don't have many friends aside from Mr. Urahara, he's like a father to me. I had the power controlling dolls when I was in kindergarten. I was shunned cause my doll would talk back, and I would dance with it." She looked at him. He looked at her with a calm looked at her.

" Hey Kenny, you left me at the soul society but don't worry I went and got a gigai form Mr. funny hat!" A little girl with short pink hair and a cute little dress sat in Chiku's lap. " Hi mommy." She said smiling. Chiku looks at her. " What?" Sorry for that, Yachiru, get back to the soul Society." He looked the little girl. " Buuu—Buutt Kenny! " She looked at him with a puppy dog look. " Sorry about that Captain, Come on now." A man with feathers in his left side, a pair on his eyes and the other on his brow. " If you make Kenny unhappy, I will KILL you. Bye mommy!" She kissed Chiku's cheek and left with The feather boy.

(Later that day)

" You know, I am still curious about thise creatures. They took my brother. " She said concered looking at him. " That sucks, Wanna do something?" He asked her as they walked. " I'd like to but it's getting late, I have work in the morning." She streached. " Hey whore. Selling your out already?" A man with short slick black hair grabbed Chiku's wrist and jerked her. " Leave me alone god dammit! I told you to stop following. Me." She treid to break free. Kenpachi reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 small pearls, he shoved one of them down the guys throat and pops outta his body, then pops the other one in his mouth.

" Dude, that my body? What? You're a god damn witch!" He blames at Chiku. Kenpachi grabbed the chain that connect him to his body and yanked on it. " I should be the one you worry about." The ex- boyfriend looked at him. " Are you a demon?" He asked frightened . He grinned evilly . "Demon no… " He pulled him closer. " I'm the devil" He tossed him into the air and twirled him by the chain. Chiku started to giggle and laughed. Kenpachi tossed the man's spirit into his body causing the body to brake a couple walls behind him. Chiku was laughing she started to cry. " This is the best date I have ever been on." She countied to laugh and smile at him. He looked at her with a bewildered look. " Why is that" Then remembered what the closet pervert said. " _Make sure she's enjoying it too."_ She just smile at him and he walked her to her apartment. " Thank you Kenpachi, that was a great one. I don't I think I laughed that hard in a awhile. " She grinned and motioned him closer. He looked confused and bended down alittle. And she kissed him on his cheek where his scare was. He turned red for a moment. " Can we do this again sometime?" He asked. " I'd like that. I see you soon." She bidded him good bye.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

He walked to the Sinkaimong and saw Rangiku in a odd manor as he walked from the living. " Sooo, how was it? How far you get?" She annoyed him. He pushed away and and she stuck in it. He countied to make his way to his barracks.

He lied on the floor , looking at the celling . " Kenny's home." Yachiru walked in and layed next to him " So Kenny,Do I have a mommy now?" she looked at him. He took a deep a breath and said "Maybe" "Hey Pinky, hi book worm." Yachiru greated Nanao and Shunsui. Shunsui sits next Kenpachi and pured himself some sake. " Did you do what I tell you." He asked as he drank his bevereage. Kenpachi grinned and Shunsui said. I take that as a yes. So." He paused. " How good is she in bed?" he asked and Nanao him with a book. " Get out of my room." Kenpachi replied. It was silent for a moment. Then they started laughing madly.

" Good morning Chiku, how was your date?" Urahara asked as his clerk/maid walked into urahara's candy shop. " It went really well, I don't think I laughed that much.. not since Shisaku…" She stopped for a monet and smiled. " It's good to see you smile, with sincerity instead scorn." He looked at her, waving his fan around. " Meow." Something called out and rubbed itself against her legs.

It was a cute little black cat. " Hi there , I don't have any food." She pet the kitty. " What are you doing Chiku?" Urahara looked at her oddly. " I found a cute little kitty I might take home with me.' She held up the black cat up in her arms. He got up quickly and smacked her with the fan. "Mine." He held the cat. " I missed you my little lovly Yoruichi kitty kitty." He smothered his cat. " Sorry Mr Urahara." She went to go get the candy. " He's a much better choice than that last guys. I just want you to be happy k?" He told her. " Thank you Mr. Urahara." She attened her duties.

" Hi mommy!" The girl called Yachiru was sitting on her couch." Hi Yachiru? Where's Kenpachi?" Chiku asked. " Oh Kenny went out to get something. Do you any candy?" she looked at her. " I have some cookies. Want some chocolate milk?" She asked her as she got here some cookies she made. "Yayayayayayayayyayaayayaya!" She bounced on her couch happily. " Ok, Here I made them my self." She gave her a small plate of cookies and a glass of chocolate milk. " what Kenny go get" She asked Yachiru. "Idon'tknow." She said as she ate her food.

The door busted of it's hinges and Kenpachi walked in with some flowers and small food. " You gonna end up getting me kicked out if you keep braking my house." She looked at him. " That means 2 things to me, Jack and Shit and Jack just left town " He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She noticed his hair was down. She laughed and leaned on him " Your lucky Mr. Urahara my friend." He chuckled as she turned on the tv. " I'm gona take a picture, Okay Mommy?" Yachiru pulled out a camra and set it up. She sat on Chiku's lap and Kenpachi turned his head away, Chiku smiled as she petted Yachiru's hair.

(Later on that night.)

" Look, Yachiru's asleep in my lap." Chiku poked Kenpachi. " Here take for a moment, I'm gona make her a palate." Chiku silently ans carefully passed her to Kenpachi. She got up amd ran to her room. Chiku opened her closet and pulled out extra blakets and sheets with a pillow, she walked to the living room and set up a nice comfty little spot in the love seat. She tucks her in and kissed her fore head. She sat back down with kenpachi. " How did you come across someone so cute and adorable." She asked. " I found her in a small village, she was all alone and very small, that village had a reputaition for being savages fiends. So I killed them all." Chiku looked at him. " My brother was killed by the maifia. He asked Mr. Urarhara took look after me before he was shot." Chiku leaned on his chest. " He'd be proud of you." He said as he put and hand on her waist. " What makes you say that Kenny?" She asked him . " You defeated the captian of squad 11 uv got to be doing something right… I'll get my revenge." He said. " Well, I'm gona go to sleep, I borught an extra blanket for you since it seems you'll be staying the night." She gave him a kiss on the lips and left for her room.

She grabbed a pair of her white cloud pj pants and tank top , changeg into them and layed in her bed sleeping.

(Kenpachi)

Kenpachi watched her as she walked in her room. He glanced at Yachiru who was sound asleep. He grab the box with buttons she called a remote and pressed random buttons and the screen went black with a sign on it. "Do you wanna watch this?" it said. He clicked on the yes and his eyes went wide , but he relaxed and became more intrigued. He felt a warm heat between his legs and something painful began to throb as he thought about him and Chiku doing "that." He got up and opened the door lightly, peering into her room. Her sheet was pulled down slightly, revealing a pale large piece of flesh with a pink center.

He walked into her room, not even carring to shut the door. He shook her. " Chiku… Hey Chiku…" he said he shook her. A pair of sleep dark sapphire blue eyes looked at him . " What do you want Kenpachi?" She stretched and looked at him. " I was watching something and this popped up" He gestured down to his pants where a rather large tent lay. " I think I know how to get rid of it, but I need your help." He looked at her. " Kenpachi? Were you watching porn on my tv?" She asked as she woke up a little more. " is that what that is?" he looked at her confused. She sighed and look down blushing. " Only if you love me and will be here with me." She looked at him. He nodded and removed his clothing except his boxers.

Chiku got up and removed her pants reavel her white little panties with little bows on them she was still in her top. She turned around to see a very lusty look in Kenpachi's eyes. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, attacking her neck with his lips, nipping her neck. She let small whimpers as his hands traced her body, feeling her sides then slipping his hands under her shirt, grabbing her breast and squeezing experimentally. He got a whimper outta her , he finally tore the top off of her and ran his tounge along her right breast while he played with the right. She let out a low moan like the girl did, only this made him warmer in his nether reigon.

He got bored soon playing her breast and moved on of his hands into her panties while he crashed his lips against hers, claiming them as his own. He took one of his fingers and ran it along her woman hood, causing her too shake a little and another moan creep outta her mouth. He began slipping his tounge in and waged ar with hers, demanding the same satisfaction . He poked one of fingers in her opeaning cause her to shake alittle. "Ahh." She moaned . Kenpachi looked at her face, seeing her dark blue eyes were glassy, clouded by lust. He moved his finger slightly causing her to "eep" He grinned kept doing it. She looked at him with a needy look, and he couldn't wait any more.

He removed his remaining clothing and ripped her off, he grabbed his member and pushed into her opening. She bit her lip and tried to endure the pain but tears slipped out began streaming as he shoved himself in her. She couldn't handle her tears and she bit her lip so hard it bleed. " What do I have to do to shut you up?" He asked irritably. " Your hurting me.." She looked at him. " Opps" He said and began pumping slower. She touched his lips and kissed him , waiting for the pain to go away, her arms snaked her way around his shoulders and pulling herself closer.

The pain started to web away and replaced with little volts of pleasure filled her. She broke the kiss and looked at him " Please…go ..faster." she turned her head towards the wall. " Make up your damn mind woman." He spreaded her legs alittle more and started assult her opeing and made her moan loudly and put her head on his neck. " Shush.. Yachiru's still asleep." He toled her as he pounded in her relentlessly. She squeaked and put her mouth on his neck and started bitting it as he thrusted into to her. He groaned and gripped her hips tighter and pulled her, slamming into her.

Evently, he felt her clamp around him and he lost it and spilled himself in her, then fell back wards. She looked at him. ( What a crazy man that I love…..) She shook her head and limped to the bath room and took a shower.

Chapter 6: The end one, beginning of another.

Chiku awoke the next morning her legs feeling slightly sore, she got and stopped herself and looked at the floor. Kenpachi was still there sleeping, everything showing. She looked away with redness on her cheeks, she waltzed into the kitchen and saw Yachiru asleep still. She started to cook doriyaki.

She started to set the table and she heard " Go puts some pants on Kenny." The reply was mixture of " No and a meh." Yachiru came out and looked Chiku. " Those things that you and Kenny did, Ikkaku does that too! Only their video's ! Is that some kind of sprital tranning? Cause you look a lot stronger and Kenny looks a little tired." And speaking of the devil, Kenpachi comes out, scrathing his rear and heads to the bathroom. " Why do I love him…." She asked her self. " Cause Kenny is Kenny. And if you hurt Kenny. I KILL YOU!" Yachiru looked at her. " Your just too damn adorable." She picked her up and sat on the table then, shoved a doriyaki in her mouth.

Kenpachi's come out muttering " It isn't the same anymore." " Will go put some pants on?" Chiku looked at him. " Nheh." He looked at her. " If you go put some pants on, I'll fight with you." She told him. " Ok." He walked into the room and looked for his pants.

( A month later)

" Hey , where the new stock of Green tea pocky?" Chiku asked as she looked around. " Try the box right there." He suggested. She opened it and found them. " Thank you Mr. Urahara." She strated to stock them. She felt so nausess, and …

" Are you ok Miss Chiku?" Uuryu asked quietly. " Yes Uuyru, I am ok, I think I'm alittle under the weather, can you get me some rags so I can clean it ? Oh and tell Jinta I brought some extra sweets for you too." She told her. "Yes Miss Chiku, Thank you" She walked away silently. " Hey Mr Urahara, I'm not feeling so good, I think take a break for a minute." She looked at her boss. He shut his fan and and tucked in his pocket and looked at her. " Chiku, You need to take the rest of the day off and however more many you need." He told her. " I'm sorry Mr. Urahara." She bowed. " He's only being nice to her cause he likes her." Jinta muttered. Tessai smacked him on the head and looks at his boss. " Is she gona be okay boss?" He asked concered. " I don't know, last time the soul reaper and human had a child, the woman almost died." He replyed with concerened. " As for you Jinta, I think you just din't like cause she makes you look like slacker." Tessai bonked him on the head.

(next day)

Chiku walke into the store to collect her paycheck and over heard Urahara speaking to a man with spikey jagged and manly figures, and a woman with long light brown hair. She opens the door and walks in. The woman with light hair noticed her. " Hello there." She smiled kindly. " Are you feeling well? You look rather pale." She asked concered. " I haven't been feeling very well for a while, I mean it started yesterday." She looked at her. " I work at a clinic, have you had any weird cravings latly?" she asked. " Little bit, why?" Chiku looked at her. " Here's my card, you have a appointment with tomorrow at 3. I'm Maski Kurosaki. You are?" She asked. " I'm Chiku hitogorosi." She nodded.

" Here's your pay check, now that also includes the next 2 weeks." He pauses and pulls out his fan and waves it around. " Your on pay vacation." He smiled . " If I would have know better, I think your trying to get rid of me." She looked at him supiously. " You could say that, I have vistor's coming and I'm closing the shop for a bit." He told her. " Do you want me to take Jinta and Uuru to my place?" She asked him. " Nahh, their gonna serve us refreshments. " He said. " your terrible, but take care ok?" She started to walk off. Urahara slipped into a flash back.

(" Please Mr. Urahara, I need you to take care of her." Shisaku looked desperate. " You don't need to do this Shisaku, there's pleanty of room in the Urahara shop." Keisuke told him." No, I have to do this, our father ran away from his problems, I am not that kinda man. I don't have to tell you , After all you and our mother were good friends. I know she'll be safe with you." Shisaku looked behind him. " Come here Chiku." He talked to the door. A little girl with longish blond hair covering her face and dark blue eyes came in, he had a back pack on and was holding a doll. " He'll be talking care of you ok?" He put a hand into her hair. " Brother…." She looked at him. " I promise you'll be ok, Chi. He's a good friend of mine." Keisuke got to where he was equal height with her. " I'm Keisuke Urahara, nice to meet you." He smiled very friendly. She hid behind Shisaku.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some candy and offered it to her. She stayed behind her brothers leg. " Don't worry Chiku, show him Miku." He gently pushed his little sister out. She Showed her doll called miku and he looked at it. " I have some one I want you to meet. You can walk out now." A man with shoulder length blond hair came in the room. " Hi there." He looked at her, then a girl with 2 blond pony tails came out and kicked both of them in the face saying " Stop scaring her You dumbasses." Chiku started giggling and laughed. " I haven't seen you do that in a long time Chiku, I think you'll be fine. But first sho them Miku." He told her. He sighed and held out his hand. " Wish away the darkness, Zap!" a ball of light apreaed in his hand and he showed it to her to encourage her.

" The lights pretty." The doll spoke. Chiku looked at her doll smiling. " Very impressive." Urahara looked at her. " What ever." The girl dragged the blond man away. " Here." He popped a sucker in her mouth and told her to come with her. " She's gona be strong." Urahara looked at her. " don't let that creep from squad 11 get her… I do not like him." Shisaku looked at him. " I'll try, with that kind of spirtaul pressure it'll be alittle difficult." He held his hand out. Shisaku took it. " You're a good man Shisaku, I'll raise her up right." He bidded him good bye.)

" How do you grow up so quick?" He sighed he gave her a huge bear hug. " What's with you old man? You act like I'm gonna die." She hugged him back. " You just work way too hard than you need too, your brother would be so proud of you but, He would wanna kill me now cause of who you're in love with." He looked at her with pride. " You suck at it." She looked at him. He glared at her and shoved a lollipop in her mouth. " Shut up and don't remind me." She tasted it. " This was the first flavor you gave me… Cherry." She looked at him.

(next day)

" Ok let's start off with a pee test." She gave her a cup and pointed her to the bathroom. She returned after wards and gave her the cup. Masaki took some off her blood, the usual check up. " Did you have intercourse recently." She asked her. " Yes." Chiku looked at her. " Can I ask when?" She felt Chiku's stomach. " About a month ago." She answered. " Have you had a period recently?" She asked again. " No Ma'am." She replied. " Congratulations, your pregnant." She grinned at her and took her hand . Chiku's eyes expaned.

(Later that day)

(over there!) She ran towards the area of which Urahara explained spiritual pressure. And there was a Kenpachi who beheaded a hollow and was ridding it to the ground. He looked at Chiku happily and said " Hey…" then frowned. " You got fat." " Kenpachi, I'm pregnant. " She looked at him. " I'm dead." He looked at her. " You were in your Gigai! remember Kenny?" Yachiru looked at Kenny and smiled. " Fuck… this mean we can't it know more?" He asked her in a disappointed voice. " Not right now, the child still delvoping." She looked at him. " Allright….. Just a little bit?" He pestered. " No, No…No." she huggeg him .

(7 months later)

Chiku was was getting closer to her due date and she noticed something dreadfull about the house. She would see a shadowy figure, but it would fade away. She decied to go see and ask him about it.

" Other than that , I don't know what it is." She looked at him. " It's probly a rather strong hollow. Keep your eyes out." He told her. While Uuru and Jinta were sweeping, they both broke. " Dammit, my broom broke, No more work today." Jinta streached his arms. Uuru looked at Urahara, worried. " Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said as he dragged the kids into the house, and glared at the street ahead. Chiku felt that same sense of dread coming closer . The shadowy figure finally made it's way up and Chiku stopped dead cold. " Hey sis, Did you miss me?" A man with platinum blond hair, dark blue eyes like her, he also had a monster jaw on his right cheek, he was smirking maliously and was holding a ball of black crackling lighting. " Shisaku…." She felt so scared.

"You failed me Captian Urahara…." He looked at with disdane and hatred. " I did what I could, She's strong woman and I respect all of her decisions." Keisuke got infront of the house. Shisaku glared at him and said " Whatever, I'm still gona kill you both." He threw the ball of black energy at the house.

A red shield had appeared and Keisuke was holding his sword. " Well, I know 2 things. 1, The Shisuka I know and respected is dead. 2, My Benahime gonna kill you." He lifted his sword towards the ground. " Come with Miss Chiku." Tessai escorted her and the 2 littler ones out and into the underground protection facitly. Chiku looked down at the ground, thinking. " It's not your fault if that's what your thinking Chiku. " Tessai looked at her. She ran up the stairs and wanted to watch.

" Is that all you got Captain Urahara?" Shisaku taunted as he dogded the red beams Urahara shot. " You don't severeve to see my bankai, Like you don't deserve to see your sister." Keisuke broght up his sword and looked at him. " Demon Iluminación."

His body was white and on his hands were white gauntlets with black lighting radiating off of him. " Sensi, It's time for you to die, Then my sweet little sister's next." He charged for him, fist sparking. Chiku got in the way and it pierced her shoulder, ripping it off and frying some of the skin. He laughed, Chiku felt numb…" Shisaku…This isn't like you." She said and she passed out . Shisaku looked at his sister horrified. " What.. have a I done?" He looked at his sisters body. He decied to run as Keisuke shouted " Scream Benahime." And a large blast of red followe him and hit him the back, sending him down.

Kisuke rushed quickly to Chiku and yelled for Tessai. " Is there anything I can do Kisuke?" Yorichi asked. " Yeah, go to the soul society and get Kenpachi. We have to get her to the hosipital." He said as Tessai picked A very bloody Chiku.

( Hospital)

" Don't die on me Chiku, Your better than that." Kisuke told Chiku as he squessed her hand. She looked very pale and her spiritual pressure was fading away . " Where is he." A voice entered the room. It was Kenpachi , His zanpaktou was out. " Your to late, I already attended to it, but he got away." Kisuke look concerned. Kenpachi grabbed Kisuke and threw him through the wall. He put his sword to Kisuke throat. " You let him get away?" Kenpachi's voice was full of anger. " You will too… he's my ..Brother.." Chiku said weakly as her the remaing of her spirtal pressure faded into nothing.

There was silence for a moment, then a single cry was in the room. Kenpachi moved to the child. He picked her up. " You look just like her… Amuku." Kenpachi put Amuku in the crib, still bloddy and all.. " Take care of her Kisuke. Anything happens, I'll have your head on a plate." He Said as he left.

Yorichi picked up the child and held the expression of shock. She looked at Kisuke with concerne and " This child has a higher spiritual power than Yammamoto."


End file.
